Comfort
by TQWEE
Summary: Jirou starts to worry why Atobe won't talk to him, only to find out it was alright in the end. Adorable pair.


**Disclaimer: I'm just spreading AtoJi love. I do not own PoT. *sigh***

**A/N: I've been debating whether to post this for a while now, but I hope you like!**

Jirou looked at the delicate clouds with their interesting shapes, and sighed.

He stared out the window during all his classes, and when the teacher growled him, he sighed.

At lunch, with Gakuto making a fuss over something with Shishido, and Choutarou trying to fix it while Oshitari read his latest love novel, obviously deeming their fuss uninteresting, he sighed.

After beating all his opponents [none of which were regulars] at tennis practise, he sighed.

But when he finished changing and sighed before walking out of the clubrooms to head home, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and twist him around.

"Jirou, what's wrong. You look like Oshitari when he realises that the two main characters in his book don't get together," Gakuto bluntly said to his face. Despite his bluntness, he was still very concerned, as was the rest of the team, standing around him waiting eagerly for his reply.

"Really, you don't need to worry," Jirou tried to reassure them with a smile, but even he could tell that it looked fake.

"Is this about Ato- Ow! Hey!" Gakuto rubbed his arm protectively where Shishido has just hit him. Within seconds, their bickering had escalated to a volume of near shouting.

"You don't know what he's doing, so don't worry. I'm sure he's just busy," Choutarou tried, patting Jirou on the shoulder. He looked up at the big softie who was trying to comfort him.

"Thanks. I'm probably just over reacting. I mean, com one, it's only been-"Jirou cut himself off. "I'd better go." And he hurried out the door before anyone else could stop him.

_It's only been two weeks. Two weeks seems like forever though. Why won't he talk to me?_ Jirou asked himself this question every day. Keigo had been avoiding him at school, out of school, at practise[which he skipped, and that was very unusual].

What is he doing? This was the first time he had asked himself this. He hadn't thought he might actually be doing something, only that he was avoiding Jirou for some reason that was Jirou's fault.

As always, he looked up to find he had somehow walked to the Atobe's house. He shook his head, I really need to stop this.

He started walking away, when he heard someone calling his name and saw a butler running down the driveway. He stopped to hear what he had to say.

The butler was puffing from the run down the long driveway, but managed to get out that master Atobe wanted to see him. He obviously meant Keigo.

Jirou wanted to be excited, but he could only manage a nod and followed in silence, all the while thinking why Keigo wanted to see him now.

When they arrived, he thanked the butler and made his way to Keigo's room. He knocked but hearing nothing, let himself in. The room was spotless, as usual. He made his way over to the large, luxurious double bed against the wall in the middle.

He tossed his bag aside and lay down, remembering the feel of the soft covers and sheets; the fluffy, silk covered pillows. Yawning, he decided to take a small nap.

The moment he closed his eyes, he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind, and lips brush his ear.

"It's good to see you," Atobe whispered.

"Kei-chan," he breathed and turned around to meet his boyfriend's face. He was smiling, but that smile instantly faded when he realised Jirou's lack of one.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Atobe asked.

"How could you not talk to me for two weeks?" Jirou said, getting straight to the point, wanting an answer.

Atobe just smiled lovingly and got up, pulling Jirou off the bed. "I'm so sorry about that, but I was...working on something." He pulled Jirou over to where something large was covered by a white sheet.

"This is why I have been so busy," and with that, he pulled the sheet off to reveal a painting.

"Sugee..." was all Jirou could say. A one meter by one meter canvas painting of him and Atobe was in front of him, framed in a simple black frame. The painting was amazing and whoever had done it was an extraordinary artist.

"For the last two weeks, I have been with Yukimura as he painted this. I wanted it to be perfect. I also had Fuji take some pictures of you so Yukimura had something to guide him. " Atobe smiled.

"I knew you would love it," Atobe whispered to Jirou after taking the force of his tackling hug, and then he placed a gentle kiss on Jirou's forehead.

The blonde looked lovingly up at Atobe and returned the kiss with one on his lips.

"I should take you home now," Jirou looked at Atobe with a sad pout that almost made Atobe take back what he said and kiss him right there. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, and Atobe?" Jirou asked innocently.

"Hm?"

"Gakuto has started a rumour that you have been secretly cheating on me with Sanada over the last two weeks."

* * *

"Gakuto, 500 laps"

"But buchou, how did you find out! It must be true. Why would you be giving me _that_ many laps."

"600."

"Yuushi!"


End file.
